


Can Bros Date?

by MissSalad



Category: Motorcity
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSalad/pseuds/MissSalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike makes sure his programmer is taking care of himself, and a waitress is tired of their bullshit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can Bros Date?

**Author's Note:**

> Sylph helped me out bunches with this, and she ended up writing a sister fic from Mike's POV http://archiveofourown.org/works/469799

Two four six zero zero.

Eight three nine one seven five.

Three six four four two eight nine zero nine five one three zero.

“Chuck?”

Zero six two five eigh-

“Chuck?”

“Huh?”

Mike stood next to the programmer, looking slightly concerned.

“You doing okay there, buddy?”

“Yeah, of course. Just focused.”

“I can tell,” Mike said as he sat beside him.

Eight seven three ni-

“Have you eaten today?”

“Uh, yeah, I think so.”

“You think so? Well that’s good to know. Do you even remember what it was?”

“Toast.”

“That much? Man that sounds like a good Thanksgiving dinner to me.”

“Well, I-“

“No, dude, you need to take a break. C’mon, let’s go get pizza or something.”

Chuck turned to look at Mike, brushing his bangs back as he did.

“Mikey, please, I’m almost done, I just gotta-“

“Gotta take care of yourself is what you need to do.” Mike tugged at his arm. “C’mon, I’m not going to let my best programmer get sick because he wouldn’t feed himself.”

“I’m your only programmer.”

“I know. And you’re the best. That’s why I have to take care of you.”

Chuck sighed and rolled his eyes. As he turned back to his holo-screen, he said, “Yeah, okay, just let me finish this line.”

“No can do, buddy.” Mike grabbed onto his wrists. He got to his feet and pulled Chuck up with him. The blonde gave a small yelp of surprise before closing his eyes to ward off the spots in his vision. Mike didn’t let go of him until Chuck had stopped wobbling.

“See what I mean?” Chuck waved away the other’s smirk.

“Sure, whatever. It just means we won’t get to test the new modifications anytime soon.

“Hey, safety first, right Chuckles?” Chuck gave a small laugh and let Mike lead him out of the HQ to Mutt. They climbed in the car’s doors and Mike roared Mutt into life and sped down the tunnel that lead into Motorcity’s familiar roads.

“Mikey, Do we have to race to Antonio’s? It’s just pizza.” Chuck complained.

“Woah, hey there, this is a pizza of your choice AND ice cream, and I’m paying. Are you telling me you don’t want to get there as fast as possible?” Mike said while he looked over at the blonde.

“Well...” Chuck said sheepishly.

“Oh my god, Chuckles, seriously?"

“I could be programming right now but you had to swoop in and decide to take me on a late night pizza date!” Chuck exclaimed, “Wait, oh my god.” he added really quietly.

The phrase ‘date’ caught Mike off guard. Chuck's thoughts were going about as fast as Mutt. He was just looking out for Chuck! Could bros even go on dates? Yeah, he thought, best bros can totally go on dates!

“I can take back my late night pizza date plans if you want and we could turn around...”

“No! Just- wait, is this an...an actual date, Mikey?”

“Do you want it to be a date?” Mike asked with a small grin.

“Can bros even go on dates?” Chuck asked very seriously.

“Bros can definitely go on dates.” Mike confirmed for him. Chuck was obviously hesitant as he glanced out the window and sighed, “Alright, Mister Chilton. I will be your date. Now let’s go get some fricking pizza.”

Mike smiled and turned into Antonio’s. It was unsurprisingly empty given the time of night. Parking in their usual spot, he hopped out of Mutt and hurried to the passenger side. Chuck opened the door before he could, giving him a half-glare through his bangs.

“Just because this is a ‘date,’ doesn’t mean I can’t open doors on my own.”

“Aw, c’mon Chuckles, it’s the least I can do.”

“Yes, you’re a gentleman, we all know that.”

“Ya see? I’ve got a reputation to live up to,” Mike said as he opened the door of the restaurant with a smile.

Chuck shook his head at him, but smiled nonetheless. The “Seat Yourselves” sign stood not too far from the door. They took control of a booth far from the door. It was smaller than what the Burners usually sat in, but the two could sit across from each other comfortably. Mike picked up one of the menus from the stack in the middle of the table.

“So, a medium pizza with everything on it and do you want a sundae to yourself or are we gonna share?”

Chuck started slightly at the question, feeling his cheeks warm with blush.

“I- uh, I don’t mind either way.” Yes. That was a completely safe answer. Nothing could go wrong.

“Alright, sharing it is.”

Oh geez.

Mike took care of ordering, Chuck focused intently on the table. There were a lot of scratches on it. He wondered how many fights happened here. Of course not all of these would be from fights. Simple things like dropping a knife or a plate, and just regular usage would caus-

“You know, it’s considered rude to fall asleep on your date,” Mike said with laughter in his voice.

Chuck spluttered for a moment before he found his voice. “I wasn’t sleeping. Just thinking.”

“About what?”

“Uh, well, stuff.”

Mike leaned forward, resting his elbow on the table and his chin on his palm.

“What kind of stuff.”

“Like how many fights have gone down here. Antonio’s is a cool place, and maybe it’s just when we’re around, but it seems like fights happen a lot.”

“I think that’s mostly our fault.”

“Yeah, probably,” Chuck smiled slightly at the memories. At the time they were terrifying, but they seemed silly now. “But really, when you think about, this place has quite the history. It makes you wonder how long it’s really been around for, and who’s been through.” He sighed softly and shifted into a more relaxed position, almost mimicking Mike.

“There’s a lot about this old town that hasn’t been written down. Like the old opera house. Who sang there? Who tried out but ended up making it big somewhere else? Or didn’t even make it at all? There are all these stories that no one knows. It’s kind of sad really, but it can be good too.”

“Really? How?"

“Well, it means we can just make shit up to fill in the gaps.”

“Language, Chuckles! This is a family place.”

They shared a look for a moment before breaking into laughter. It quieted into a comfortable silence, which ended a few minutes later by the arrival of their pizza. Chuck grabbed a slice and laid it on his plate to cool. His eyes wandered to the other patrons. There were only a few, and they were spread out all over the restaurant. Each seemed to come from a different background and life. He looked back to the table, realizing he had been staring. It was also then that he realized Mike was looking at him and smiling a little. Chuck felt his stomach flip.

“You feeling okay, bro?” He asked with only a little hesitance.

“Yeah, of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” Mike answered, his brow wrinkling with slight confusion.

“It’s just that, you we’re smiling at me and I just-“

“Don’t worry about it too much. Just enjoy your dinner.”

“I- alright.” Chuck resigned and focused on raising his blood sugar. He retreated into his thoughts as he ate. What pulled him out again was the sound of Mike humming along to the oldie music being played. Chuck looked up through his bangs at the other boy, and watched him bob his head along to the old tune. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling before refocusing on his dinner.

As the night progressed, the two boys kept making jokes, telling stories, and enjoying comfortable silences until the pizza was gone. Both of them stared at it like it was one of the wonders of the world. A mystery to humanity as to how the pan lost its pizza. Mike caught Chuck’s eye, a grin spreading across his face.

“You know what this means?”

“Ice cream sundae time?”

“Ice cream sundae time.”

Mike leaned over the table towards him and Chuck followed, ending up close enough that their foreheads were nearly touching.

“Let’s do this,” Chuck whispered. Mike tossed his hand up in the air, waving the waitress over. There was an air of annoyance to the way she looked at them, hand on hip and a slightly sour expression. Mike didn’t seem to notice.

“We need the most ridiculous, sugary ice cream sundae you have, my good women.”

She looked between the two, then nodded and walked away, writing down the order as she went. Chuck leaned back against the seat, unable to suppress his laughter. This whole situation was ridiculous and he didn’t care in the slightest.

A few mintues later, the sundae was placed between them. It looked fantastic, with multiple scoops of ice cream and three kinds of sauce and a cherry, but there was one thing that confused Chuck.

“Why are there straws?”

Mike frowned for a moment, but it faded back into a smile. He pulled out one of the straws and reached across the table, tapping the end of it on Chuck’s nose.

“Dude that’s cold!”

“Now you’re sweeter than ever!”

Chuck felt his cheeks burn, but managed a laugh anyway.

“That has to be the worst pick-up line ever.”

“Just for you, Chuckles.” Chuck laughed harder, shaking his head at Mike.

“Oh my god, shut up and eat your ice cream before it melts, you dork.”

Mike gave a dramatic sigh as he picked up his spoon and began eating. They had a miniature sword fight over the last bits of whip cream and the cherry. After a minute or two, Chuck won (though he would bet that Mike had let him.) He ate the cherry happily and both rested against the seats with content.

Chuck was contemplating his level of drowsiness when he heard Mike chuckle.

“What’s so funny?”

“Dude, you still have ice cream on your nose.”

“Seriously?” Chuck sighed and wiped at his nose.

“Here, let me get it,” Mike said as he got up and slid into Chuck’s side of the booth. He picked up a napkin and very gently cleared away the ice cream stain from Chuck’s nose. Chuck knew he was blushing horribly, and tried his best not to look at Mike as this all went down.

“I’m not gonna bite, I promise,” Mike said, laughter in his voice.

“I know that!”

“Then stop being so jumpy,” and with that, Mike kissed his nose.

“I’m going to go pay, and then we can go home, okay?”

“I- uh, yeah, okay.”

Chuck waited patiently for Mike to come back, and smiled when he did. The brunette held out his hand for Chuck and they walked back to Mutt together. Chuck noticed the effort Mike was putting into not driving horribly fast and allowed himself a smile.

When they got back to the HQ, Chuck started toward his room, only to find Mike holding onto his shoulders and steering him elsewhere.

“Uh, Mike. This is your room.”

“I know that. Are you going to sleep next to me or not?” Mike kicked off his shoes as he asked and then flopped down on the old mattress. Chuck stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, weighing the pros and cons of the situation. The pros of nighttime cuddles were far to great to ignore. He pulled off his sneakers and crawled in next to Mike. He could see Mike smiling at him in the gloom.

“Thanks for the date, Mikey. It was fun.”

“We’ll have another one soon. Promise.” Chuck sighed and closed his eyes. He felt Mike move and his lips against his cheek before rolling away.

“G’night, Chuckles.”

“Night, Mikey.”


End file.
